


Lead and Follow

by ziraulo



Series: Scratch Paper [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraulo/pseuds/ziraulo
Summary: Vicente signs up for Modern Ballroom Dancing because of one crush, loses said crush, and promptly gets another one.





	Lead and Follow

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time, I _really_ wanted to do a ballroom dance class AU. Ngl, it's like half the reason I even took ballroom classes in college HAHAHAHA
> 
> Even with that desire though, it seemed I'd never get the chance: it's a bit hard to contrive some situation that needs ballroom dancing in modern day, after all. Well, at least until this one.
> 
> I wrote this almost a year ago, when I was new to Bayaniserye. It's supposed to be a bit longer, but my interest shifted before I could go anywhere. I ended up finding it again when I was reorganizing my files and it seemed like a shame that I never posted it, even if it wasn't as complete as I thought it would be, so here it is now! Please enjoy~

Clara was late. _Again._

Scratch that, she was more than late: being thirty minutes late to a class that was one hour long was considered an absence, whether or not the student showed up. And knowing that this was UP, she probably wasn’t showing up at all. 

Just great, thought Vicente. He signed up for this class when he found out she was attending it too, and now, it seemed like she was avoiding him. Served him right for following his crush around like a lost puppy. 

“Mr. Enriquez, where is your partner?” And just his luck, Professor Pamintuan turned his eye to the lone student without a partner. How the man could even monitor the forty-plus students in his class in a place as wide as the Vanguard Building’s rooftop was anyone’s guess. The Dancesport Society members certainly weren't helping him that much. Last he checked the were still too caught up with the fact that _the_ Gregorio del Pilar was in this class. 

All he could do now was smile sheepishly. “Missing po, sir.”

The professor clucked his tongue. “Ay, this won’t do at all,” He turned to the direction of the stage, and clapped his hands to get the attention of the loitering Dancesport Society members. “Attention! Ladies and gentlemen, we need a partner for Mr. Enriquez.”

Everyone stared at him. In another situation, he would have blushed. Now, he was only disappointed that no one was stepping up to the plate so they could get this stupid class over with. 

“Sir,” A voice came from the back of the room. “Si Joven po, wala rin yung partner.”

Professor Pamintuan turned to the direction of the voice, and the crowd parted for a short lady in a black Dancesport Society shirt. Right behind her was a student, judging from the PE uniform he wore, with a meek look on his face despite being at least a head taller than the person leading him by the hand. 

“Ah, yes, Mr. Hernando. Thank you, Catalina.” He nodded at her. “Well! Never pa akong naka-encounter ng scarcity of ladies in all my thirteen years of teaching this class, but there’s always a first time for anything, ika nga.”

He turned back to Joven and Vicente. “Gentlemen, kayo muna ang mag-partner for this day.” And before either of them could protest, Professor Pamintuan turned back to take his place at the front of the class to teach. 

Joven and Vicente stared at each other while the rest of the students tried to catch up to whatever dance step Professor Pamintuan and Catalina were demonstrating. Eventually, Vicente took it upon himself to speak first. “Vicente Enriquez, taga-Bulacan.” He held out his hand.

Joven gave him a firm handshake, before replying, “Joven Hernando po, Kuya.”

“Ay, wag mo na akong tawaging Kuya.” He cringed. Did he really look so much older? Sure, he’s delayed already, but warranting both “kuya” and “po” seemed excessive. He raises his arms for the closed position, intending to forget about the discussion earlier and dance. 

“Kung yun po ang gusto niyo,” Joven replied, gingerly stepping into Vicente’s personal space. He’s tall, Vicente noted with some dread. There goes his plan to be suave and be the lead. 

“Gusto mo ikaw na lang mag-lead?” He asks hesitantly. “Parang mahirap yung ikot kasi mas matangkad ka.”

“H-ha? Di ko po ata kaya Kuya.” his companion replied.

“Kaya yan,” Vicente replied with a smile. “Basta tuturuan mo ‘ko mamaya ah?” 

Joven lets out a soft gasp, and his eyes brighten up as he smiled. He must be unused to encouragement from other people, to react like this. Vicente has done his good deed for the day, it seemed, to restore the confidence of this young man. He can endure following Joven’s lead for today. 

It wasn’t like this was going to be a permanent thing, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points for anyone who can figure out the inspiration for Professor Pamintuan ;)
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@AngInangReyna](https://twitter.com/AngInangReyna) or Tumblr at ziraulo!


End file.
